Application level API calls may require a level of user flexibility in order to fully encapsulate the data of each request. Additionally, each API call contains transaction data which details the specifics of the data exchange. Both the application level API calls and transaction metadata dynamically create data keys for transfer and persistence into a database. It is desirable to provide to provide a mechanism to facilitate the transfer, persistence and correlation of the application data and the API transactional metadata.